


and from your bed the sun came in (and to this day, it never set)

by akissontitan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, god. this is so cute and romo i Died, synaesthete tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>From his perspective, all he can see behind Hinata's shoulder is sky, as if they're floating amongst the clouds.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and from your bed the sun came in (and to this day, it never set)

**Author's Note:**

> Post-graduation although it's set in the same town as canon IDK MAN not everyone moves away for college I guess??
> 
> I don't explicitly mention it in the fic bc I couldn't find a way to make it fit, but Tsukki has sound-to-sight synaesthesia, meaning that when he hears noises (especially unexpected ones), he sees colours in his vision. It's similar to the colours you get when you rub your eyes for a while, but brighter, and lemme tell u it's a killer when u gotta set morning alarms.
> 
> This is only a baby fic but I liked it too much to shove it in as a chapter in the drabble collection SRY...PLS ENJOY.....

The sound of Hinata's alarm pulls him immediately from sleep, an obnoxious flash of red and violet scarring his vision, extra bright against the darkness of the bedroom. For a moment Kei panics; his own alarm would never be set to something as loud or _bright_ and he's not quite sure where he is until his vision returns to normal.

Once the glow fades from his vision (and his glasses are firmly on his face), he remembers exactly why he's been torn from his slumber and forced into the cold, foggy world of pre-dawn. _Stupid morning run_ , he thinks between yawns, _stupid Hinata, doesn't know the meaning of a rest day._

Hinata's already awake, it seems - if the empty spot beside him in bed wasn't enough of an indication, his waking mind begins to register the hissing sound of a shower faucet from the next room, and the soft green glow around his vision that accompanies it.

Kei decides against joining his partner, knowing that as soon as the steaming hot water touches him, he won't want to ever leave it. He only has to wait a couple of minutes before the pipes to creak to a halt - purple, brown, a big fuzzy dot in his peripheral - and Hinata joins him in the bedroom once again.

"Morning! Still up for a run?" The ginger's too-chipper-for-4am voice greets him, before trotting over and leaning down to embrace Kei in a slightly soggy hug.

Kei winces, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his freezing hands. "Would you even let me off the hook if I said no?"

"If you sleep over at my house and eat my food, you participate in my exercises!"

Kei smirks, raking his eyes dramatically over Hinata's chest. "I think we got plenty of exercise last night, hm?"

He receives a pair of gym shorts to the face, and yeah, he probably deserved that.

\--

He has to admit, once they actually get out and moving, the cold isn't too bad. The track they follow isn't dissimilar to the one Hinata used to take back in high school, although instead of curving down the mountain road, they follow a trail through the brush, leading them towards the summit. 

(The fact that Hinata looks really good in his running gear is a pleasant bonus, and Kei isn't complaining that his boyfriend likes to take the lead.)

Soon the dirt path turns into worn stone steps, the steeper incline making the journey more tedious. His calves burn threateningly at the strenuous angle, and the heavy footfalls of their sneakers against stone send flecks of _pink blue pink blue pink_ over his eyes.

He ends up speeding up and overtaking Hinata purely because he wants it to be over soon, but Hinata grunts with something like determination and powers ahead too, the two of them matching each other's steps for a while until Kei's long legs inevitably take him a pace ahead. He knows he's too old for silly racing games like this, but he can't help but laugh whenever Hinata yells with frustration from behind him, using all his effort to keep at Kei's heel.

He barely even notices that they've reached the summit of the mountain until there's nowhere left to run, the mountain plateauing into a large patch of green grass and boulders. It's definitely pretty, although more than anything Kei appreciates it for the opportunity for rest it provides him, legs aching from the strain.

"No fair! Doesn't count as a win if you cheat with your big dumb long legs!" Hinata pants, throwing himself down onto a patch of long grass dramatically.

Kei chuckles and lowers himself to beside the ginger boy, head cushioned by the soft earth. They'll definitely be covered in dirt later, but he doesn't mind too much. From his perspective, all he can see behind Hinata's shoulder is sky, as if they're floating amongst the clouds.

Hinata leans in to kiss him, and Kei isn't far behind on the idea. His nose is cold where it presses against his cheek, and he's pretty sure his glasses are fogged beyond belief, but the ginger's mouth against his own feels so nice that Kei doesn't let him pull away for several minutes.

When they part, Hinata giggles with a flush high on his cheeks, and it sounds like wind chimes and looks like a rush of orange-yellow, enveloping his view with warm light and soft, climbing dots. 

The sun rises behind Hinata's hair, lazy and slow, and he can see nothing but brightness.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is (slightly adapted) from It Only Gets Much Worse by Nate Ruess. If I keep going like this I could write a fic using lyrics from every song on that album.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!! It really helps me get exposure and motivates me to write new stuff!! :*


End file.
